


Day 5 你的人物如何对待异性

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge





	Day 5 你的人物如何对待异性

Day 5 你的人物如何对待异性

“Captain，可否解释一下你在晚宴上对Narcissas星首领表现出过度关注的理由。”

“啧啧，意识到局势不妙，想用话题转移我的注意力吗，Mr.Spock？”

Jim得意地摆摆手指，然后将象从棋盘二层移动到三层，吃掉Spock又一枚棋子。但Spock镇定地摇摇头，思考片刻反吃掉他一子还以颜色。人类立即懊恼地撅了撅嘴。

“相反，我获胜的概率仍大于你。以及，你的回答？”

Jim将双手背到脑后叹了口气。他不太确定Spock所谓的过度关注具体指什么，只得认真回忆起今日的全部行程。Narcissas星加入星联的申请于近期获得批准，进取号恰巧在这一星系航行，便接到了参与入联仪式的外交任务。白天Jim代表星联发表了演讲，晚上又因当地领袖的邀请，和Spock一起出席宴会。

除了陪他们的女王喝酒聊天逛花园，观赏余兴节目，Jim认为自己没做什么特别的事情。

“我承认我对Narcissas的领袖比对待其他外交代表要热情些，那只是出于优待女士的古老传统罢了。难道瓦肯没有类似礼节？”

“我们没有对女性表现出特殊关注的理由。”

“是啊，人形电脑无论语音系统使用男性或女性的声音，都没有必要被区别对待。”想到TPring，Jim哼笑出声。

Spock抬起一边眉毛，表示不赞同。

“很明显您误解了我的话。地球现代化初期的反战题材文学作品偏好描写妇孺被屠戮的情节以表现战争的残酷，因为逻辑上她们被视作天然的弱势群体，作为被保护的一方。在瓦肯则不然，我们从未将男性与女性分别放在天平的两端。我们同样遵循Surak的教诲，因此我们获得同样的尊重。”

听到这Jim有些糊涂了，如果提到对于女性的尊重，他自认在外交礼仪方面无懈可击，应该没有让Spock觉得失礼的举动。

“喂，是这样的Spock，我对于与人类外星人或者混血谈恋爱没有任何抵触情绪，”不然我也不会选择你，“但是原则上，我应该，更偏好某个种族中女性的那一类。显然，Narcissas的首领是位充满魅力的女性，我被她吸引是基于对她的尊重和欣赏，而不是理所当然地将其视作被追逐的对象。”

话音刚落，Spock的表情产生了些微妙的变化。如果Spock不是个瓦肯人，Jim敢说那表情充满了阴谋得逞的意味。

“有趣。我可否询问您对女性的定义？”

“嗯……更加迷人，美丽，面部线条柔和，还有哺育婴儿？”

“事实上，Captain，你完全错了。”Spock再次扬起眉毛，带上了“愚蠢的地球人”的标志嘲讽神色。

“接待我们的首领是位Echo性别Narcissas人，或许他的外形符合您对女性的定义，但种族的繁衍任务实则由Line性别承担。”

“什么？”Jim惊恐地看着Spock。

为什么你知道得这么清楚啊！

他脑中浮现出比他还要高大强壮的Narcissas人形象，那些参与余兴表演的战士个个威武挺拔，Jim还听说该种族保留了以决斗的方式争夺配偶的传统。他们会生孩子？

似乎是看出了自己的内心所想，Spock嘲讽的神色愈加露骨了，“生育对于Narcissas人来说充满风险，妊娠及哺乳由身体耐受性更强的Line性别承担是符合逻辑的。这些资料公布在申请加入星联的文件中，McCoy医生也对这部分内容很感兴趣。”忽然Spock的表情变得严肃，不留情面地补充，“人类自有一套性别区分体系，但当外星种族的两性交叉持有这些生理特征时，试图以地球人的性别判断标准对其进行分类的行为相当愚蠢。”

Jim同样收起了玩笑的态度，他不明白对方为何要使用如此过激的言辞。“你脑子有毛病吗？Mr.Spock”

“否定的，Captain，但我对于您高分通过外星生物学感到困惑，不敢相信您的性别观念如此狭隘。”

很好，这棋没法再下了。

Jim瞪圆了眼睛把手中的棋子重重的按在桌子上，突然被扣了个“性别歧视”的帽子把他彻底惹恼了。他把棋盘端到壁橱里然后坐回小方桌前，摆出一副随时可能把拳头抡到Spock脸上的架势。

之后的一个小时里，他们就性别与文化差异的话题展开了激烈的争辩。

无论是星舰学院的教科书还是他们过去两年的任务经历，都直观地展现出，男性与女性的概念并非全宇宙共通。

例如，天鹅座3号星球上的居民拥有四种性别，每一种都可以彼此结合，性别对他们生理结构的影响程度只相当于人类的血型之分。

他们的话题甚至延伸到各种族的繁衍上，两性结合当然不是唯一延续种族的方法。

猎犬座7号星上，大量人工筛选合成的胚胎会被播撒入富含营养的培养土壤中，像植物一般生长，血缘或亲族对该种族来说没有意义，人皆平等；  
特伦星系第三颗星上的智慧种族拥有独特的遗传记忆，自诞生之时就继承亲人的知识与技能，他们的社会中不存在“儿童”的概念；  
进取号甚至幸运地遇到了那个名为“守护者”的超级种族，他们横越银河系拯救无数濒临灭亡的类人种族，这个超级种族以双锂水晶作为身体，当某个人的水晶能量耗尽，他们的领袖就会“雕刻”出一位新成员继承他的名字和使命。

到最后，Jim已经不知道他们在吵什么，为什么要吵，吵出个结果有什么意义！

他感到一阵晕眩，口干舌燥地靠在椅背上，打算从头整理思绪。

这本应是个美好的夜晚，他们会尽快结束棋局，无论谁输谁赢。他的大副会除去彼此的衣物，温柔地抱起他去洗澡，然后他们将在热烈的拥吻中滚到床上——而不是浪费一整个晚上讨论什么外星人生理！

这一切的开始只是因为Spock提到Narcissas的首领。

“嘿，中校，你说你不明白为何我在晚宴上向Narcissas的领袖献殷勤？”Jim觉得，他找到问题关键所在了。

“如果您认同这个说法的话。”

“同时那会令你极度不悦。”Jim用笃定的语气作出定论，死死盯着他的瓦肯男朋友，而Spock则试图逃避他的视线。在一阵沉默之后，瓦肯人以极缓慢的速度将下巴抬起两公分然后恢复原位。

Jim把椅子一踢跪到方桌上，扯过Spock的衣领在他的嘴唇上报复性地啃了一口。

“你吃醋的方式真够特别的，Pointy。只是，求你下次别再兜圈子了。”

他们接下来终于可以讨论瓦肯生理了。


End file.
